


Doctor Who - Quotes

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: A bunch of random quotes from Doctor Who
Kudos: 1





	1. The 9th Doctor Quotes

~ "I give you in return, air from my lungs."


	2. 10th Doctor

~"Don't blink. Don't even blink! Blink and your _dead_! They are fast, faster than you could believe! Don't turn your back, don't look away, _and don't blink!_ Good luck."


End file.
